


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Tentabulges, this is smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...The issue right now is I am torn between appreciating you in my clothes and wanting that shirt and everything else you're wearing off of you.”





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i started this months ago, but i was hesitant to actually make it explicit... but really where else could i have gone with it? i get flustered just writing kisses though so this took Ages
> 
> i'm never writing smut ever again so consider this the first and last time i ever attempt it KJFHDSJ

Seeing the clothing that littered the floor did nothing to improve Kanaya's mood. The fact that she was the one who put those clothes on the floor was irrelevant. The drawers were open and empty and Kanaya was standing in nothing more than her undershirt and pajama shorts. She had planned her outfit the day before to include her favorite shirt, but the shirt was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't a particularly special shirt, if she was honest with herself. A plain black shirt with a shallow V-neckline and her jade-green Virgo sign on the front. She had several just like it, but _that_ was the one she had set out, and _that_ was the one that was nowhere to be found. She sighed, a short annoyed sound that filled the empty bedroom. She ran her hands through her hair (that she hadn't even had a chance to style yet!) and opened the door.

Her feet padded softly on the rug-covered hallway floor, the metal walls holding many framed photographs of friends and family taken over the years to hide their utilitarian plainness. Kanaya looked into the empty living room for Rose, but the soft orange couch was empty and room was quiet. The sound of cups clinking in the kitchen told Kanaya where her wife was.

Rose looked up with a sleepy smile as Kanaya walked in, her hair a tangled mess around her face as she made breakfast. Hovering slightly off the floor, she kissed Kanaya on the cheek as she passed.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she said.

Kanaya was only staring. Rose's head tilted, eyebrows furrowing. “Is something wrong?”

With a shake of her head and a rapidly warming face, Kanaya turned back into the hallway. Rose had just woken up too, her face slightly sleep-dazed and (for lack of a better word) rosy. Her beauty often caught Kanaya off-guard, but that wasn't completely what made Kanaya so flustered.

Rose was wearing her shirt and a pair of short sleep-shorts. The low neckline had shown her freckled collarbone and the fact that she hadn't put on a bra yet. She didn't know why that had affected her so much but seeing her wife in her shirt made Kanaya's blood-pumper pound.

Rose peered around the corner with her eyebrows raised. “Are you okay?”

“Yes I am perfectly fine,” Kanaya said, her voice breathless and her face growing warmer by the second.

“You sound fine,” said Rose as she stepped out into the hallway with her arms crossed. “And I'm sure the jade-green blush that's practically glowing on your face is a testament to just how fine you are.”

“It is,” Kanaya said, before sighing. “Okay, perhaps I am overreacting in my flustered and tired state, but seeing you in my shirt caught me off guard and I was worried I wouldn't be able to say something coherent and begin babbling as I am doing right now.”

Rose's eyes widened. “Oh, my apologies, I should have asked before wearing your clothes, I was half-asleep when I put this on,” she said.

“You have no reason to apologize, it looks really good on you,” Kanaya said. “In fact, the issue right now is I am torn between appreciating you in my clothes and wanting that shirt and everything else you're wearing off of you.”

Her forwardness startled both herself and Rose. A smirk grew on Rose's lips as she floated off the ground to get eye-to-eye with the much taller troll.

“Is that so?”

There was no backing down now. Instead of replying, Kanaya pulled Rose to her, kissing her deeply and with the messy passion of someone whose usual decorum is nowhere to be found. Kanaya's hands were on Rose's chest, the low rumble of a moan vibrating lightly under her palms. Clearly, she was pleased with where the morning was going.

Rose pulled away first, breathing heavily. Her lavender eyes were half-lidded but there was a definite spark there, a wanting she was powerless to hide.

Kanaya needed no other encouragement. She picked Rose up bridal-style, pressing kisses to her lips and jaw as she made her way to their bedroom.

Kanaya laid her down as gently and gracefully as possible while maintaining lip-to-skin contact. Imploring hands reached up the sides of Rose's borrowed shirt and Rose pulled it off quickly.

Kanaya pulled a way for a moment to admire Rose. Every inch of her golden brown skin was freckled and smooth. Plump and soft, with breasts the perfect size to fit in her palms. An absolute goddess.

As much as she enjoyed the view, an insistent part of her physiology demanded more contact, and Kanaya was powerless to deny herself any longer. She straddled Rose's hips, trailing kisses down her jaw, down her neck, in the gap between her breasts. Rose writhed underneath her, her hips already rolling with want.

She's beautiful, panting and impatient. Her usual proper front was gone, replaced with something primal. Kanaya smiled and put a finger underneath the waistband of Rose's shorts. Enthusiastically, Rose helped Kanaya pull them off to reveal the fact she had forgone wearing underwear along with the bra.

“It's almost as if you'd expected this,” Kanaya said teasingly. Rose grinned up at her, a toying expression as she tugged at Kanaya's own shirt. Just as quickly as Rose, Kanaya was nude as well. She tried not to blush under Rose's appreciative appraisal of her body.

Her bulge was fully unsheathed, grasping for purchase on Rose's stomach. Rose pushed Kanaya to the side and switched places with her, now on top. Her breasts hung down temptingly as she lowered herself to Kanaya's crotch.

Her lips were wet and pink, eyes half lidded, and that expression almost sent Kanaya over the edge before Rose could even lay a finger on her. Luckily for her, she managed to keep herself together.

Rose started slowly, her tongue teasing the tip lightly in slow, circular motions. Kanaya bit her lip, resisting the urge to buck into Rose's mouth. She spent what felt like ages just teasing before she licked the entire length of the bulge. Kanaya shuddered, unable to contain her throaty moan.

“Ah- Rose, please-” she managed, and Rose smirked.

“You started this, love. A little patience goes a long way,” she replied, and her breath was hot on Kanaya's length. It reached for that warmth of its own volition and Rose let it, parting her lips and taking it in. Her tongue moved back and forth around it, and Kanaya cried out, a breathy yell as she tangled her fingers in Rose's hair, bringing her closer.

The tight hotness of Rose's mouth was perfect, and Kanaya didn't even try to hold back her purring moans. Too quickly, Rose backs off, looking up at Kanaya and breathing heavily.

“I want you right now,” she said, her voice high and breathless. Any pretense of teasing had long been abandoned, replaced with need.

Kanaya managed a nod as Rose crawled her way next to Kanaya. Kanaya straddled Rose's hips again, looking down at her glistening body, her heaving chest and wet lips. It didn't take long for her bulge to find Rose's opening, and the wet folds were more than willing to accept Kanaya's length. She shuddered as the heat enveloped her.

Leaning down as she rolled her hips forward, Kanaya pressed kisses to the dark parts of Rose's breasts, her tongue flicking over the sensitive area. Rose hummed her approval, her hands all over Kanaya's body, grasping at her thighs, her hips, her ass, anything she could hold. Her moans were becoming shouts, her hips bucking more intensely.

With her eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping needily, and lips wide in the throes of passion, Kanaya came to the sight of her wife mid-orgasm, their wavering cries blending together. Kanaya managed a few more rolls of her hips before she collapsed in a breathless, boneless heap. Rose's breasts were pressed to her chest, her heard thudding in tune with her own blood-pusher.

They laid together until their shudders subsided. Kanaya watched Rose, her eyes closed and lips parted slightly as her breathing returned to normal. Rose played with Kanaya's hair, running her fingers through the strands and massaging her scalp until a purr started.

“We could forgo clothes altogether today,” she said, a smile playing on the edge of her lips. Kanaya hummed, thinking.

“That does sound nice... However, we do need to get out of bed at some point.”

“Do we?” Rose asked. “I'm rather comfortable as we are.”

Kanaya laughed, nuzzling into Rose's neck. “As am I, my love. As am I.”

 


End file.
